The Awkward Moment When
by Kitkan
Summary: The awkward moment when Arthur sees Merlin saving his life for once. Oneshot about the lastest episode of Merlin 4x01, contains spoilers.


There was something about Merlin, which Arthur couldn't put his finger on. He remembered the first time Merlin saved his life, when he grabbed Arthur and pushed him aside, away from the deadly danger of the knife. From then on, his life was never the same.

Although he was a typically useless and clumsiest manservant he'd ever had, Merlin was also his favourite. Never before had he been insulted or challenged in such a way, and although he seemed annoyed with it, on the inside he laughed along with Merlin.

On the outside, Merlin appeared as rather clumsy and incredibly unskilled at the sword, however occasionally he did display some sort of, intelligence? The rare odd occasion, when something tragic event was happening (like the time his father married a troll, maybe not as tragic as in that was quite hilarious). Merlin had been wittering on about Destinies and the big bold things they were.

The fact also remained that despite the many times he had faced magical monsters, Merlin had stood by his side and he was surprised by the fact they had both pulled through. The many times they both could've died, yet he still there, with the breath still in his body.

Then there was Morgana. That was a big betrayal there. He could never forget the look of pure loathing she had given his father on the night she usurped his position at Camelot. Arthur could never forgive her, for she had broken his father. Not to mention the fact she had acquired an immortal army, and he had only a tiddly band of merry knights. Knowing that they weren't going to defeat an immortal army, Arthur had made the decision to rescue his father and start afresh at a new castle they had temporary been living at. It was a plan. Not a partially fabulous plan, but it was a plan nevertheless. Then Merlin and Lancelot had decided to take down the warning bell, this was good, too good. So then he and the others made haste to the dungeons.

However the moment the warning bells had rung, he knew something had gone wrong.

There had been a clattering and a horde of the immortal soldiers had come down. There was no way out, they had been backed into a corner.

"If we're going to go down, we're going to go down fighting!" yelled Arthur. The others roared back in agreement and they had a new found strength. Despite this, the immortal soldiers sound exploded and vanished into thin air, just like they had never existed. Later on he had found out that Lancelot and Merlin had survived the attack and Morgana and Morguase had vanished.

He hadn't linked the two events till now, but even then it made no sense.

A year onwards and Merlin still proved to be as cryptic as ever.

At the feast, Arthur was reading out Merlin's speech. He hated to admit it, but it was too good. Probably better than what he could come up with himself.

He glanced over at Merlin, who was grinning away like an idiot. The room was silent, everyone listening to each word attentively. At the end everyone started cheering and clinking their goblets together. The bell outside began to toll midnight.

Arthur looked at Merlin, who didn't seem to seem to be joining in. Merlin was pale as a ghost, shaking and trembling. He was staring at something in the middle of the hall, his eyes filling up with fear and dread. Merlin dropped the jug with a loud clatter and everyone turned their heads to face him. He swayed on the spot for a moment before fainting on the ground. Arthur looked concerned as Lancelot rushed over to be his aid and to Arthur's surprise, it looked like Merlin was having some sort of fit.

Lancelot picked Merlin up in his arms and carried him out of the room, Gaius at his heels. Arthur sighed, what was going on with Merlin?

Several days on and they were on a trip to the Isle of the Blessed. Merlin decided he wanted to come too, although Lancelot didn't seem too happy. They stopped at a castle and he and Merlin went to collect firewood. Typically they were being chased by the creepy spirits.

It was incredibly cold down in the depths of the creepy castle. The air was tense and tinged with fear and trepidation. Not to mention the fact, Arthur was wearing chainmail, which amplified the coldness. Merlin apparently was all snug in his warm leather jacket, Arthur envied him, this was the rare times wearing chainmail was a disadvantage. He decided talking was key to keeping the cold and fear back. Arthur's heart was thumping so loud that he was sure Merlin could hear it.

"Of all the things I've faced, I've never worried about dying".

"I don't think you should now".

"Sometimes you puzzle me".

Arthur stared at Merlin, but he stared at the wall in front of him, this was one of the times Merlin decided to display his mysterious wisdom.

"If things hadn't been different, I thought we could have been good friends," Merlin chuckled. Arthur grinned back, and his heart ached a little. Although he could never admit, Merlin was his best friend.

"Yeah" Arthur simply said, nodding back.

"That's if you hadn't been such an arrogant silly pompous head!" Merlin said, smiling slightly. Arthur gave an awkward chuckle, and the pair relaxed ever so slightly, both of them glad for the banter to fill the heart deafening silence.

"We'll defeat the Dorocha" Merlin said, "We will Arthur, together!" Merlin said it with such certainty that Arthur believed him.

"I'd appreciate that" Arthur said softly, nodding his head. He then paused, this conversation was heart to heart, one he rarely had with Merlin, and he could say things that he usually didn't say out loud.

"You know Merlin, you are a braver man that I give you credit for".

Merlin nodded.

"Between battles" Arthur added.

Merlin and him both chuckled nervously.

"You don't know how many times I've just saved your life" Merlin grinned. Arthur laughed back, it was such an absurd thing to say; surely he was the one who always fighting while Merlin was hiding behind a bush, or killing bandits, or laying his life down for the others? There was possibly no way Merlin could have saved Arthurs life (bar the time with the incident of Lady Helen and Merlin drinking poison out of the goblet).

"If I ever become King," grinned Arthur, "I'm going to have you made Court Jester!"

The pair laughed again, at the thought of the idea. In the background, the ghastly screams of the spirits could be heard, hollowing around the castle, whistling through every crook and nanny, the pair of them stiffened. Arthur felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up, and the air in the room seemed to get even colder than before. He craned his neck and eyed cautiously the door that stood between them and the ghastly spirits.

"They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn," Arthur sighed, his heart thrumming so fast against his ribcage; he thought it was going to explode. Fear grasped at his chest, his stomach was churning and he felt so _scared, _like never before.

"It's pretty dark right now!" said Merlin gasping. He looked as pale as paper, and he was taking short irregular breaths.

"Not long now" Arthur replied, clinging onto this small sense of hope.

There was a blood curdling scream, as a icy wind blew through the gaps in the door. It echoes through the room and Arthur could see the white shadow pouring through the door. There was no escape from the room and he knew it was going to get one of them. One of them.

Arthur went to go and take it, he never knew till now but he was going to die for Merlin. He could hear his father's voice scoffing in his head. A Prince dying for a servant? But Merlin wasn't just a servant, he was his best friend and he knew Gaius would be devastated if anything happened to him. Merlin would be missed by many people and life wouldn't be as fun.

A surprisingly strong hand pushed him back down to the floor. Arthur gasped.

Merlin jumped.

It happened in slow motion. Merlin seemed to hang in mid-air for several seconds before being abruptly slammed against the back wall. His scream echoed around the chambers.

The door burst open and in tumbled the knights, Lancelot leading the way. He brandished the flaming torch in the spirit shadow and it vanished out of the room. Arthur stared gobsmacked at the curling wisps of smoke that remained in the air. Then his gaze fell upon to Lancelot.

"What happened?"

Arthur didn't reply but Lancelot instantly knew what had happened. They both rushed over to the lifeless body of Merlin, who had been rolled onto his side.

Lancelot turned the body over and Arthur felt his inside go numb with shock. Merlin's face had been frosted over, his eyes glistening. Merlin was dead.


End file.
